Empty Promise
by VitalK
Summary: Anger. That was all Percy Jackson felt as he stood in front of Mother Nature herself. She had killed the only love of his life; but he had promised her that he would move on. Was it nothing more than an Empty Promise? (Busy with college prep work, Temporary Hiatus)
1. An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello, everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I really loved reading different fanfics with different pairings and scenario, so I decided to write one myself. Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Percy_

Pain.

Fear.

Anger.

That was what Percy Jackson felt as he stood in front of Mother Nature herself, Gaea.

All he had was his trusty sword Riptide, which he had fought countless amounts of monsters with, in his hand as he faced against the one of the most Ancient of the Ancients.

The moment he stepped up and challenged her, Percy knew the situation would go out of hand as he was quickly overwhelmed with attacks from literally all directions: up, left, right, front, back and even down as Gaea controlled the ground in attempt to grab him.

His battlefield reflex was only thing keeping him alive until this point, but the Earth Mother had managed to nick him in various spots like his arm and legs.

Thinking about his _attention deficit hyperactivity disorder_ (ADHD for short) reminded him of his short stand-off against the War god all those years ago. But that was just an appetizer if his battle with Gaea was to be considered a main course dinner. After taste-testing with giants, in fact.

Furthermore, these were hard blows; everytime he'd deflect a stirke, he found himself skidding in the opposite direction from the momentum being transfered from the strikes.

Why is no one coming to help Percy, you ask? Surely some must have finished dealing with those pesterous giants and were still eager to fight off the last remaining foe?

Percy was curious about that too- so he looked around and found his answer.

Good news? The giants were all dead, judging from their absence.

Bad news? The entire council of the mighty Olympians were stuck to the ground, trees wrapping around their gigantic form. The demigods weren't doing much better; well actually, no better because they were all in the same predicament but with vines.

They were all staring at him with eyes wide open, unable to speak due to their mouth wrapped shut by some vines.

Judging by how still they were without attempting to use any powers to break out, there was no doubt in Percy's mind there was something up with those trees and that somehow it had restricted their powers from getting through it.

If this was any less serious of a situation, he would have laughed at the irony of Mr. D being imprisoned by vines but there was simply no time as his thoughts were cut off by a booming laughter that suspiciously felt like a small earthquake.

He turned back to Gaea who was wiping a tear off the side of her earthly face as she continued laughing.

'Whatever will you do, Son of the Sea God?', Gaea growled, showing her (quite literally) dirty teeth. 'Your gods and friends are all under my thumb now. Will you dare to fight me on your own?'

Percy swore under his breath, knowing there was no easy way out of this.

There was no nearby lake or sea for him to retreat into, no place to take cover.

All his friends looking at him in silent but desperate plea for help was awfully similar to what Phobos had once shown Percy as his greatest fear: his friends screaming at him to make the right choice. That was when he learnt about the first Great Prophecy. Percy at that time was grateful to Fates after finding out that it wasn't him that was making the choice, it was Luke.

But now it was his time to make the choice.

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall,_ his mind told him. _Shut the hell up_ , Percy told it.

 _But you are the son of the Stormbringer,_ it insisted.

He looked down at his sword. The attacks from Gaea had done a number on it. He hoped it would return as good as new in his pocket if it broke, because Riptide didn't look like it was in shape to take much more, but even if it did come back there would be no time to take it out again before Percy got demolished.

After few seconds of silence, he glared up at the Mother Nature who was several feet taller than him, making up his mind.

'I plan to go down fighting,' he told her and watched as her face contorted into a wicked grin.

'I hoped you would say that.'

Earth rised up at her hands and morphed into a long, bladelike structure. She took it and lunged at him.

Percy raised his blade to intercept the blow that would otherwise have been fatal.

He tried very hard, pleading to anyone who would listen into his mind. He felt the ground slowing him down and looked down to see the ground turning into mud beneath his feet.

He kept moving, blocking all the strikes and not daring to go on offensive, worried that he might leave a gap in his defense. He thought he might be able to keep up. Gaea seemed to be straining to keep her abilities in check after a few thousand years of deep sleep and he started to gain hope. Maybe he could last a bit more and--

CLANKKK

Blood drained from his face and he dreaded to look down. Disobeying his instincts, he did exactly that.

Percy saw blood.

A deep gash on his stomach with a blade imbedded into the ground. He looked at his sword- or what it used to be.

In the place of Zoë Nightshade's sign of admittance that Percy was not like other males, was just a hilt. The blade part of the sword had been cleaved clean off as he was deflecting a slash at his mid-section. He collapsed to his knees.

Not because of the wound but because of what he had just done.

He had failed. He had nothing but a broken sword to fight against the primordial of Earth.

His friends, family had been counting on him.

He grasped at the blade on the ground, not caring whether it was cutting his hands and pulled it out.

He looked at his reflection on the celestial bronze and a single tear rolled down his cheeks. He had let down his friends and they would die, just like how he had failed to save Zoë, his friend.

In front of him, the Earth Mother beamed in happiness. Instead of killing him out right, she decided to taunt him a bit. She willed the daughter of Athena to be carried towards her. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes widened and she struggled but resistance was futile.

Gaea let the vine around Annabeth's mouth loosen as Earth Mother turned her around and made her face Percy who was still kneeling, with his head bowing down.

'Look what your failure is costing you, demigod.'

The tone of the voice made him instantly look up and he gasped in terror.

'No no no no, Gaea, please don't do this. Please I will do anything, please no!'

Annabeth, despite knowing her upcoming doom, smiled weakly. 'Sea-Seaweed Brain, i-it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I-I know I can trust you to save everyone. You need to survive and--'

Time seemed to slow down as blood spattered everywhere when Gaea shoved the earthened blade directly into Annabeth's chest.

Annabeth coughed violently, blood pouring out of her mouth.

'NOOOO!'

Annabeth fell as Gaea dropped her and Percy swiftly caught her, his tears half blinding him as he sobbed uncontrollably.

'No, Wise Girl please, I can't live without you! Wh-what about college! What about kids?'

Annabeth lifted her already numbing hand, trying and failing to wipe his face. 'Y-you need t-to m-move o-on, Percy. P-promise me that you'll move on a--nd be happy.'

'I-I promise,' Percy made the promise, one which he had no intentions to keep. It was nothing but empty promise to him.

'I-ice is made up of water b-but with countless amount of H2O molecules more closely bound toge-together than liquid to b-become solid.'

Daughter of Athena spared her knowledge to Son of Poseidon one last time. She knew Percy would get what she had meant.

Her eyes closed, never to be opened again.

The Son of Sea God set her down gently and rised up slowly. He didn't let out a word as he stood up, but water particles were starting to swirl all around him.

He reached for his pen-sword in his pocket like he did about a thousand times before, but this time it had not returned.

The magic of his pen had been broken with the sword itself.

He lifted up the remains of Riptide and joined them together, willing the water to wrap around it.

Percy concentrated for a while and when he focused his eyes on his sword again, a thick layer of ice had covered the weapon. He grasped the handle and swung it around discovering that ice didn't add whole lot of weight.

It wouldn't hold forever; but would have to be it for the meantime.

When he looked up again at Gaea, Mother Nature just let a sound indicating her mild confusion as she saw the sea-green eyes of the demigod she had considered to be defeated just few minutes prior.

It was glowing with pure anger, with no trace of instinctual fear she had sensed him feel.

Letting loose a shout of primal rage, Perseus Jackson charged.

 **Annndddd cut! So how was it? I have a long way to go but it's a journey I'm willing to take. If you liked it, ummm... you don't need to do anything really! *cough cough* Maybe review and favourite this? *cough cough* Argh, must be coming down with cold. Bye!**


	2. Death or?

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello, here's another chapter that you've been (hopefully) waiting for!**

 _Artemis_

Artemis had always considered battle cries a bit silly- especially when there was only one person doing the screaming.

They served no real purpose in the battle whatsoever, and the person who was doing a battle cry tended to be very angry and intimidated which resulted in the said action.

She was quite disapproving of getting worked up during a battle in general, because temper normally caused aim on the bow to be shaken up and eagerness ate away at the patience which was a key factor to achieving a successful hunt.

But when Perseus Jackson was in the equation, she had to admit: he looked pretty darn intimidating as he let his emotions take over him.

Gaea had just broken his sword, killed his girlfriend in cold blood.

After a heartbreaking conversation with Perseus and his dying girlfriend (Artemis would be lying if she said her tears didn't well up in her eyes at that) that was barely loud enough to be heard even with godly hearing she had, he stood up and suddenly obtained ability to manipulate ice out of nowhere.

Molecular control over the water particles? Seriously, she knew it was his father's nature to be unpredictable as possible but how much more unpredictable could he get?

And then, he managed to "one up" the question she posed for him immediately after, by screaming in blind fury and charging at Gaea.

The maiden goddess half expected the literal embodiment of Earth to swat him away and be done with it, but she was pleasantly surprised when Gaea engaged him in a duel.

They were pretty much even in combat, trading blows which were deflected or dodged before it had time to set in.

The Earth Mother must have used up a lot of power binding all of gods and demigods to not have enough energy to crush a small demigod into an instant pancake.

As this was going on, Artemis heard a quiet masked sobbing behind her and didn't have to be able to turn around to know it was coming her lieutenant, Thalia Grace.

Thalia had been close to Annabeth Chase before she had joined the hunt in the Winter Solstice. Her eyes had always been glittering with pride when she talked about the latest Architect of Olympus; Annabeth must have been like a sister to her.

(Uh, well more sister-er than Artemis was to Thalia anyway, who was literally her half sister.)

That statement was fairly obvious, seeing as her lieutenant had been desperately requesting for the goddess to commence an official search on the Son of Neptune/Poseidon for the sake of the distraught Architect.

The ground suddenly started rumbling. Which, wasn't entirely surprising when your enemy is practically the Earth itself, but Gaea herself seemed shocked out of her mind.

Confused, the maiden goddess turned to Perseus and got even more confused.

He was... glowing? No, air around him was buzzing with power.

'I AM THE SON OF THE EARTHSHAKER, FEAR ME'

With that, the Son of The Earthshaker stabbed the ground and everything was still.

 _Well,_ _that is certainly a way to fail miserably,_ Artemis was thinking incredulously but her eyes widened comically when the ground beneath her suddenly started to rumble ominously, the shaking increasing by the second.

'No, this is my domain, I'll not have a puny demigod overpower me!', Gaea screamed managing to stay upright, but as soon as she said that she got flopped onto the ground, leaving her vulnerable to attacks.

Perseus pulled out the frozen sword from the ground and pounced on Mother Nature, growling like a monster.

'This is for Annabeth!'

He impaled her through the chest and ice melted slowly, leaving the blade sticking out of her. Earth Mother screamed in pain and trees binding the Olympians shriveled away.

Zeus and Poseidon ( _or was it Jupiter and Neptune?_ , Artemis wondered causing her to flicker and turn into Diana for a split second) immediately leaped towards the wounded primordial and pointed their symbol of power at her.

They didn't hesitate in using it, flashing lights of blue-ish green and gold **(Btw apparently Zeus' choice of colour also includes purple which actually makes sense, seeing as he is the King of gods and purple is a colour of royalty)** synergising together to hit her directly.

'GAHHHH'

Earth beneath them shook with such vigor that no one found it quite possible to remain on their feet.

Gaea froze.

Oh, that could have been phrased a bit better.

Mother Nature was laying down, literally hardened into a statue like Medusa had given her a beaming smile.

Statue slowly turned into dirt as the wind blew it away, leaving behind a broken blade.

'That was too damn close for comfort,' Zeus grumbled.

'Tell me about it, brother. If my son wasn't here to save all our butts, I'd hate to imagine what would have happened,' Poseidon said, smiling with pride evidently dripping onto his voice.

'I didn't even know my children could inherit so much of my power-,' he turned to his son but frowned when he saw Percy sitting on the ground, sobbing with hands on his face.

The Sea God seemed to be deep in his thoughts but a sense of clarity finally crossed upon him.

'My boy, if you are grieving for that Owl spawn, don't worry. Think of all the nymphs and river spirits who will want to be with you after the news spreads! All the ladies will desire you!' Poseidon tried to console his son and Artemis thought Percy would gleefully stand and cheer up like a typical male would do but then immediately reminded herself that this was the man who had earn the respect from Zoë, which undoubtfully meant at least an acknowledgement from Artemis herself too.

Poseidon sensed a sudden presence behind him and turned around raising his trident instinctively, just in time to block a stab from a spear aimed at his back.

'Who dares- ah you damned Owl Face!' Lord of the Sea thundered, slamming the base of his trident at the Wisdom goddess' stomach, knocking her back by a few metres.

'Your impotent son got my daughter killed, I knew I was being unwise by entrusting her to a worthless demigod!' Athena screamed in fury.

A random girly squeal sounded throughout the battlefield, making Artemis cringe instinctively. Can you guess who it is? No?

Wasn't it obvious enough that it was none other than the goddess of Love herself?

'Oh, such a tragic love story! On par with "Romeo and Juliet" by Willy Shamespear or whatever that unattractive nerd's name was!' Aphrodite summoned a bucket of popcorn and was about to pop one into her mouth, then her face paled. 'Wait, does that mean that lovely Percy over here is going to kill himself?'

'His name is William Shakespeare and he was my son! Besides, there isn't going to be any suicides happening in here because I'm going to kill him right now!' Athena lunged at the oblivious, broken demigod, only to be blocked again by an angry god and get trapped between the prongs of the trident as he shoved her into the ground.

'Only person dead will be you if you dare touch my son!'

Artemis could tell someone was going to have to intervene because she saw that Poseidon's threat towards Athena hadn't gone unnoticed by Zeus.

She was about to step up but her idiotic brother beat her to the punch.

'Um guys, nice to see you back at each other's throat now that the war is over but Percy might be in a critical situation, so can you two quarrel later,' Apollo said, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture and slowly walked past Poseidon who barely seemed to register what Artemis' twin brother had just stated.

The Sea God seemed to take full 10 seconds to realise and looked at Percy and cried out in horror, which basically summed up the response of all the gods present.

If Artemis had mistaken his power buzzing for him glowing before, well the fact still remained that she was wrong then, but now he _was_ definitely glowing.

Son of the Sea God was laying with his skin radiating in a pale reddish colour.

It looked suspiciously like how the Olympians had immortalised Heracles (despite Artemis' vote for letting the worthless typical male die from the poison instead) as the Son of Zeus's blood in his blood vessels slowly turned into _ichor,_ the golden blood of gods.

Except his colour of blood underneath the skin didnt seem to be getting more golden and bruises were starting to appear around his body.

It suddenly clicked in her mind, along with all the other gods except the father of the boy himself as he started yelling at his rival.

'What did you do to Percy? Tell me!'

Athena only rolled her eyes in responce, mumbling under her breath about how Poseidon's brain was covered with moss.

Apollo knelt down next to the Son of Poseidon and put his hand on the forehead of the unconscious demigod, wincing as he drew his hand back.

'Ow, he's boiling!'

Before Artemis could decide if that was an intended pun on Perseus and water, the god of medicine took out a small knife and ripped the shirt off, resulting in a cooing sound froming Aphrodite and a slight blush from Artemis.

What? Hey, it's not everyday Artemis gets to look at a shirtless man, blame Apollo for doing that without a warning.

Percy's loss of his baggy shirt gave everyone a view of the wound he had obtained from Gaea earlier and everyone was shocked.

The deep gash across the stomach was still bleeding but that wasn't the problem. It was state of Percy's blood itself that was the problem.

It was red with glitters of gold sparkling.

The Sun God stood up with his facial expression grim.

'Percy's newly unlocked godly powers are trying to make him a god but his mortal body can't handle it,' he explained to the still ignorant god.

'No! My son is going to die?' Poseidon cried.

Athena, who was still pinned on ground due to the Sea God having forgotten to withdraw his trident, sighed while shaking her head.

'Or turn him into a god while using our powers to sustain him obviously.'

Poseidon just gawked at her, looking like a fish out of water.

 **Annddddd Percy died. lol JK**

 **So I tried to put more humour into the chapter** **when using Artemis' perspective** **to show a contrast between the man-hating goddess and a demigod who just lost his girlfriend.**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter and favourite the story maybe? Bye!**


	3. Living Remorse

**Chapter 3**

 **Hiya, the third chapter it is! Enjoy!**

 **Oh, by the way, you guys don't want another 'Guardian of the Hunt' fanfic? I mean, I already have planned lots of plots to pick from but the Guardian-esque plots were the easiest and least faultless, hence the overuse of the plot.**

 **But if you really don't want it then make sure to suggest what might be the best** **general** **way you want this story to go.** **If you want Percy dead, then voilà! One dead fish... and one angry sea god but that doesn't matter.**

 _Thalia_

To say that Thalia Grace was devastated would be an understatement.

She wasn't even bothered to check if other Hunters were injured or not, which was violating her set of rules, cast by Artemis herself as the Lieutenant **(Gee, that word is so irritating to spell)** of the Hunt.

She really cared about the Hunters; she really did. But Thalia had just seen a friend she had literally given up her life for, just bleed away to death slowly.

She truely felt horrible.

Two out of three friends she had put her life in risk for and almost die to get them to Camp Half-Blood were dead.

No, she didn't regret putting her life down in that moment for a second, but Thalia just felt resentful that she was just helpless during the death of both.

She had been just trapped somewhere in both instances, out of action.

It was like Fates were actively trying to screw her up intentionally, which was probably the case.

 _Maybe if I was a bit stronger. Maybe if I had trained a bit more. Maybe if I was a bit more powerful._ She felt a glimpse of emotions but pushed it down.

As a semi-immortal Hunter of Artemis, the daughter of Zeus was pretty much not a demigod anymore. She didn't even know entity she counted as, but three-quarter god was probably a more appropriate term.

Anyway, despite this, all her habits and lifestyle from being a demigod (like her infamous obsession with Green Day) had been carried along within her into the Hunt.

And this also meant the same for her fatal flaw too, unfortunately.

Thalia's fatal flaw as a child of the King of Gods was "Power". She knew power was a dangerous thing, and greed for more power than she had, had almost led her into nasty trouble, even in the Hunt.

She'd learnt to control it but everytime she lost someone, it would set off a chain reaction of her thinking she could have saved them and then how she wasn't powerful enough.

After a hunt for a Drakon involving death of few Hunters, it had gotten so bad with no one to talk to about it, she asked for the Moon Goddess' permission to visit the Camp for Annabeth and ended up telling her every single thing, down to a tiny drop.

It had felt good to talk to her in real life and not in an iris-message.

That was when Percy was missing, so you can imagine the amount of tears that were shed between the two close friends.

But now what? Go to Elysium for a friendly chat? Knowing Annabeth, she would just choose rebirth right away, anyway.

Since Grover the satyr would naturally only ask about the maiden goddess non-stop now that Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis, that left only Percy who undoubtfully wasn't much better as an option, except the fact that he wouldn't dare say a thing about the Artemis in front of her.

 _Oh, that dense, stubborn-_ she stopped herself.

The " _dumb Kelp Head who doesn't know how to stay out of trouble_ " had gotten himself kidnapped for 8 months- _eight freaking months!_

In her opinion, he deserved every bit of that Judo flip that she heard the son of Poseidon had earned from Annabeth as he leisurely strolled in front of her as the New Rome's new "Praetor".

Just thinking of the fallen Daughter of Athena made her heart threaten to break.

Thalia was busy grasping at the last memories of Annabeth that she did not notice her tears sliding down the side of her cheeks turn into a river nor did she notice the vines wrapping around her falling away to the ground, causing her to flop onto the floor like a heavy sack of potatoes.

She saw Annabeth's lifeless body on the ground and dragged herself to where she was.

Annabeth was a vampire-- well, like a vampire, judging by how her face was as pale as snow, drained of blood from the wound through her chest which was still bleeding.

 _Nature is a cruel mistress,_ Thalia had never understood that phrase before but now it made perfect sense, like the Oracle of Delphi had made it up just for this instance.

She gently swiped her hand across fallen daughter of Athena's face, wiping the dust off her.

Then Zeus' daughter's eyes widened in sudden revelation.

Where was Kelp-for-Brains? Surely he must grieving out of his mind?

 _Oh no. What if he wanted to join Annabeth?_ Thalia jumped up and looked around frantically, searching for a particular half-blood.

She was unable to catch where he was initially, but saw 6 of the Olympians (including her own mistress) crowded together with the Wisdom Goddess in an odd position, apparently having been almost skewered by Poseidon's trident and stuck to the ground currently.

Then she finally caught a glimpse of Percy laying down and a loud gasp from her soon followed after when she noticed the fact that he was glowing.

Were the gods trying to incinerate him because they thought he was too powerful? She dashed forward, intending to stop them but came to a sudden halt when she got close enough to hear the War Goddess **(Athena btw, if you didn't know who the Goddess of War was)** say '-into a god while using our powers to sustain him obviously.'

"Into a god"? They were turning Percy into a god when his girlfriend just died? He had agreed to go through with this?

'Ah, my lieutenant'

Before Thalia's head could pop in more questions, her mistress had turned around and beckoned her to come forward.

Thalia didn't dare to disobey, but small amounts of electricity started to spark around her which typically happened when she was feeling agitated.

As the Daughter of Zeus walked up to her godly half-sister, she could feel the Olympians staring at her.

Artemis must have picked up on her unstable emotions, because the eternal maiden smiled gently and put a hand on her shoulder (which must have looked ridiculous because the goddess was still in twelve year old form) to calm her down.

Percy's father barely acknowledged her presence and just continued to glare at his archenemy.

'What if my boy doesn't want to become a god? He has already refused once; is there any other way?' Poseidon asked almost hopefully but was rewarded with silence.

The twin brother of Artemis ( _Wow_ _he's still pretty hot_ , Thalia was thinking until she noticed Artemis staring pointedly at her) glanced down at the Son of Poseidon again and sighed, shaking his head.

'Sorry uncle, but I think that's the only way left'

'Wait, Percy is dying?' the Hunter choked out, tears building up in her eyes again. Annabeth had just died. Now Percy was going to die too?

'His powers are too much for his body to handle, Thalia. He will die if we don't help him turn into a god,' Apollo quickly explained.

'But what if Percy decides to go all Nemesis on us and tries to get revenge because he didn't intend to become a god?' Poseidon chimed in.

'So much confidence you have in your favourite son, Horse-face,' Athena said (still on the ground) facepalming.

'His fatal flaw is loyalty, you dim-witted dolphin, he won't do that,' she finished though Thalia thought she sounded a bit unsure.

'Ooohhh, sweetheart Thalia over there could decide if he should become a god or die! You were close to him, weren't you? He wouldn't hold grudges against you!' the Love Goddess interrupted, batting her eyelashes at the horrified Daughter of Zeus.

Artemis frowned at Aphrodite, curious at the intention behind her sudden suggestion but chose not to comment.

Thalia felt like she was dying inside. Actually, it might have felt better to just die instead.

She knew this was a surprisingly logical idea coming from Aphrodite (which definitely didn't happen a lot) and every god present seemed to be more-or-less agreeing with her.

That didn't mean she'd feel better though.

If she let Percy die, his friends and even herself would never forgive her for choosing to kill him even if it was indirectly.

If she saved him, he might actually live his entire life resenting her choice. And considering the method of saving him was to make him an ever-living god, his entire life would be a long, long time.

'I-I need some time to think about it.'

'Take all the time you need, sweetie,' the Goddess of Love replied casually blowing on her nails, as if she hadn't given Thalia the most difficult and important choice in her entire semi-immortal life.

 **Hmm, the progress in the story seems to be a bit slow this chapter, but I need to establish the characters for my own fanfiction so just hang on a bit, guys!**

 **Don't forget to point out what I might have missed while proofreading it and tell me how the chapter was overall, and favourite it too if you liked it!**


	4. The Ceremony

**Chapter 4**

 **How's it going, guys? I hereby present thee the fourth chapter** , **thy shall enjoy it!**

 **Oh, there was a dude who said I should do Percabeth stuff too and um, they are the canon pairing and all that, but for me Percabeth has gotten a bit... stale, should I say?** **But if there is a lot of requests then I might write one.**

 _Artemis_

Transporting the demigods back to New York was easy; Hermes had them all stuffed into Argo II (which, apparently the messenger god had so much experience with packing up deliveries that he willingly volunteered) and Zeus had the wind spirits take them to Olympus, zooming away at the speed of sound.

Then came the tricky part: the gods themselves.

Olympians were going to flash themselves all the way back from the original Mount Olympus to the new Olympus, which quickly proved to be impossible as they started flickering due to the lack of reserve strength.

See, the gods had already been growing steadily weaker due to lack of support and worship over the few millenia and Olympus had just suffered through two wars in the span of less than a year.

The divine beings had used up so much of their power in the Second Titan War as is and with another war, it was starting to taking a toll on them.

Flashing all the way to a different continent might have been too much.

So they ended up with a different plan, courtesy of Athena. The Big Three, who still had relatively more energy left than other gods, would flash all of them to the neighbouring country and rest few hours to gain back their strength and repeat.

It worked for the most part except when they reached France, the Love Goddess loved the place so much that Ares had knock her out and carry her away at the end.

The Olympians slumped back into their thrones, exhausted as the Goddess of Hearth, who had been left behind to tend to the fire, greeted them happily after hearing about their hard-earned triumph.

It had taken three whole days for the gods to get back to America.

Hestia informed them that the ship which the demigods were on had crash-landed directly onto a garden on Olympus two days ago (cue a shriek from Demeter as she ran off to see the damage) and Half-bloods had gone back to their respective camps to wait for ceremony to take place.

Artemis' father sighed, seemingly knowing this ceremony was going to be nowhere as uplifting as the last one.

'How long does my brother's son have left, Apollo?' King of Gods asked.

The God of Archery rised up from his seat and headed towards Percy's bed which he had summoned next to the aquarium where the Ophiotaurus resided in. After checking on him, Apollo sent the bed back to his infirmary.

'He's burning even hotter than before. I'd say it will take about two days before his body gives out and my sister's lieutenant won't have to make a choice anymore.'

Artemis winced, knowing Thalia won't take this well. 'Um, how about we let all the demigods vote on his life? I would like my current lieutenant to last as long as my last one did, thanks.' she suggested openly, hoping to gather any supporters. Her hope quickly vanished when Athena disagreed.

'Not enough time. He might die before they all decide and even if they do, what do you think will happen? The boy is the leader for both camps, of course they will want to make him a god. We need a person who knew him personally from a relatively long time back.'

The Goddess of Hunt wanted to argue back to her fellow maiden goddess but found she couldn't. Athena's logic was flawless. She was pretty darn smart that way.

'We must not mention this to the children or they might get suspicious and could cause an uprising, thinking that we are plotting to kill their leader and we know how weak we are right now,' the Wisdom Goddess warned carefully.

'Then it's decided. Call the demigods for the ceremony and after the event we will have my daughter make up her mind. Artemis, tell her of it, and Hermes, call the demigods,' Zeus said turning to him.

The godly messenger stood and left, presumably to inform the half-bloods of the ceremony.

The Sea God stood up from his fishing seat and paced around the throne room worriedly, still in his gigantic form while his rival glared up at him, seemingly still bitter about her daughter's death.

It took a little more than an hour before the divine trickster finally returned with both camps of demigods and Hunters of Artemis at his side.

'Demigods! For your efforts and sacrifices, you shall be awarded with appropriate rewards and those who decreased in the battle will be obtain a place in the Elysium!' Zeus addressed, thunder booming in the background adding to his dramatics.

Zeus first beckoned the five of the seven of the prophecy forward and as he faced Jason, swiftly turned into his Roman espect, with the gods around him doing the same.

'You have done us great service. But the Ancient Law forbides immortalisation of more than 2 at a time. Are there anybody who disagrees that they are deserving of at least partial immortality?' Jupiter rumbled looking at each of the Roman Gods.

'Then it has been decided. They shall enter the world of semi-immortality and join their parents as their lieutenants until-' the Kings of Gods was cut off by his own son as Jason Grace bravely interrupted him.

'What about Percy Jackson, my Lord? He played a large part in defeating Gaea.'

Gods' faces paled slightly as the Lord of Skies struggled to keep a neutral tone.

'His award is to be determined after the ceremony as he currently lays in the bed of Apollo's infirmary,' the god replied being careful not to reveal too much.

They didn't question much after that as the parents of the five demigods rised up, chanting an ancient spell which bound their mortality. The semi-immortalised half-bloods joined their respective parent to stand next to their thrones.

Next up was Artemis' Lieutenant, Thalia who just wanted help in gathering more Hunters just like what she had wished before after the Second Titan War and the Lord of Skies (who had turned back into his Greek form) happily agreed.

The rest of the ceremony went buttery smooth as the rewards were given out, albeit a bit discouragingly due to the amount of half-bloods lost in the fight painfully weighing down on the demigods.

 _Are you ready, my lieutenant?_ , Artemis said to Thalia in her head which caused the latter to jump in surprise due to the sudden "sound", but the Daughter of Zeus calmed down whe she identified the owner of the voice.

 _No, I don't think I'm ready yet_ , her lieutenant replied back wearily.

The maiden goddess sighed mentally.

 _The council is counting on you to decide after this reward presentation_ , the Moon Goddess told her knowing she wouldn't like it.

 _But-_

Just then a chilling, blood-curdling scream sounded throughout Olympus.

Olympians and demigods froze, although gods knew exactly who the scream belonged to and were wishing they were wrong.

Apollo screamed in horror and summoned Percy's "Hephaestus' Olympus Grade King-sized Bed" back into the throne room.

Demigods gaped at the Son of Sea God, not quite being able to find an appropriate response.

'Guys, remember that I said it'd take about two days? Well, that was an estimate and I was wrong,' the male side of the Twin Archers whimpered out to fellow Olympians, pulling out a pair of magical defibillators out of thin air. 'Cardiac arrest! 150 joules, charge!'

The Son of Poseidon's body shook violently for a second but remained motionless after that.

'200 joules, charge!' the God of Medicine shouted out pushing both the paddles onto the patient's chest. The attempt seemed futile though as it didn't wield the result Apollo hoped for.

'Percy!' a boy who Artemis recognised to be Bianca di Angelo's brother shouted out, running to him. 'What's wrong with him? His life force is weakening! I can feel his soul entering the Underworld!'

The Sea God summoned a giant bowl of water and threw his son into it using his godly strength.

The eternal twelve year old Hunter hopped off her throne and rushed forward, yelling at the direction of her Hunt.

'Thalia, we have no time!'

Everyone turned to the Hunter of Artemis who had a streak of tears going down a side of her cheeks.

Thalia closed her eyes tightly, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

'Save him,' she whispered, her voice barely audible.

And so they did.

 **Eh, don't like the flow of this chapter. The scenes feel too repetitive.**

 **Anyway,** **don't forget to review and tell me if you feel the same way and favourite the story if you would like more!**


	5. Revelation

**Chapter 5**

 **Ah, it's the fifth chapter already!** **Thrilled to see that I haven't given up on writing yet!**

 **If you are wondering** **why Apollo shouted while using defibillators, it is because when doctors use defibs, they shout those things to the nurse who sets the requested charge up and also to announce they are using electricity and warn other people to stay away. I heard the announcing thing becomes a habit after a while so they shout it out even when there is no one to warn. So I was just setting up Apollo's character as a legitimate doctor** **which Rick Riordan didn't do a** **very good job of.**

 _Percy_

As a demigod, Percy has always had weird dreams and horrifying nightmares. He had so gotten so used to it that if he didn't have a nightmare, he would worry even more.

"Weird" or "terrifying" was definitely an understatement as his personal collection ranged from visiting his Titan grandpa plotting up a murder scheme for him to watching his _then_ best friend / _now_ dead girlfriend being tricked by a crush she used to have, into holding the weight of the world on her shoulders **(I guess you can say she was getting crushed by her crush, haha)**.

But the one he was in right now might have been right at the top in the category called _the-absolutely-bizarre-_ _ones-which-actually-would-make-sense-if-he-had-time-to-look-back-on-it-later_.

The famed Son of Poseidon was in a forest, running away from something. He couldn't look behind for the fear of being captured surged through him, his instincts telling him to run as far as he could.

That was being done; until he tripped on a stray root of a tree and stumbled to a stop.

He looked behind as he saw a giant hand sprout out of the ground and lunge at him, like it was about to grab him and Percy closed his eyes, not in the mood to see himself be squeezed to death.

He waited for few seconds, but the feeling never came.

His eyes opened, only to stare into a familiar pair of eyes, grey with stormy hurricanes captured in its pupil.

'Annabeth?'

Annabeth's face was contorted into a small, sad smile and her mouth opened. She looked like she had something to say, but her face was already morphing into a face of someone else.

The grey in her eyes grew brighter until it shone in brilliant silvery light, her curly blond hair straightening and darkening into a reddish-brown one.

'You did well. For a man,' a familiar girl smirked mockingly.

The background scene changed. Percy was standing right in front of the Three Sisters of Fate.

'Your fate has been decided, Perseus Jackson.' the Three Fates spoke in unison like they were practising for a choir.

The middle one, Lachesis, held out her hands and a long, thin thread of string appeared on her palms.

The string was sea-green in colour. Percy's eyes widened in sudden realisation that it was his string, his fate being woven by Clotho before his very own eyes.

He watched as the last one of the Fates took out a pair of shears in obvious intention to cut it.

He could see the memories of his life flash by him as an earthquake rocked the entire place. Was he dying?

The Moirai sisters responded with a short, creepy laughter as they answered.

'Not now, not ever.'

Atropos, the string cutter, closed the two sharp edges of shears around the thread of fate but the blades on it broke off, leaving the string intact.

'Take the string and lead your own fate.'

Before even realising what he was doing, he reached out and snatched it away and saw the string slowly disintegrating.

'Your heart is of gold,' Fates whispered. 'As will be the colour of blood in your veins. Rise, Perseus, rise!'

Blinding pain overwhelming him as he felt his body light on fire, he squeezed his eyes shut and screamed loudly in agony.

The pain of taking a dive into the River Styx was trumped by this and he had no idea how he could feel so much in a dream. What he thought as few hours had passed and the painful torture didn't seem to stop. He felt himself slowly slipping away, unable to cope with the intolerable pain.

Ignoring pain and strain the action was causing, Percy opened his eyes to see two silvery orbs staring back at him from the shadows.

The orbs became larger in size until it collided together and became one large round sphere shining moonlight upon him.

The Fates were still there, beside him as they observed in mild fascination.

'Natural attraction? Indeed, tide is attracted to the moon.'

The moon shone brighter and brighter until he could longer see; and that's when he returned to the world of living.

He jumped up, startled. He remained still until the ability to take in surroundings returned and he realised where he was.

Olympus.

That was the only place that could have a room made up entirely of gold. By the looks of the various medicines and nectar resting on the nightstand, he was in the infirmary, presumably having been knocked out after the fight with Gaea.

 _Wait, did we actually win for good? At what cost?,_ Percy thought to himself until he remembered the ultimate sacrifice he had been presented with: Annabeth.

His heart just felt like it had torn itself into pieces and was shoved in a microwave when he thought about her. He couldn't imagine not seeing her ever again.

When Percy's memories were erased before, Annabeth was the only shard of his memory he had retained as he met new people and went on the quest for Thanatos; she was his only driving force throughout the first parts of his journey then.

Without her, Percy was just an empty shell, hollow inside and staring at the door thinking maybe, just maybe it was all a big nightmare and Annabeth would walk in and scold him for oversleeping.

Right at that moment the door opened, his hopes soaring up but utterly stomped on upon hearing the voice accompanying the motion of the golden door was one belonging to a male.

'Hmm... Test to see if muscles are still intact from the process, check. Test to see if the blood contains adequate ratio of gold and plasma mixed inside, perfectly in line with other samples. Patient consciousness level, appears to be comatose--' the dude who had walked in looked up from a chart he was checking. 'Oh, nevermind. How are you feeling, bro?'

Percy immediately recognised the guy to be Apollo, which, admittedly explained a lot as to why the place was all glittery and shiny with precious metals. This room must have been inside his temple.

The God of Medicine was wearing a doctor's gown and would have resembled one perfectly if his sunglasses hadn't ruined the image.

The patient opened his mouth to speak but only a small strangled noise came out.

'Don't stress yourself out too much. Your body is readjusting from it,' Apollo informed the boy as he tossed a bottle at him.

Son of Poseidon downed the entire bottle in one go, relinquishing his thirst.

"It"? What was Apollo talking about? Hadn't Percy collapsed after the fight only due to loss of energy?

Then he realised the bottle of liquid which he assumed to be water was in fact, not water. It was full of nectar.

He panicked, fearing he would combust spontaneously due to over-intake of the godly drink. Percy stared down at his hands, fearing that his limbs were going to start burning away, but he just felt rejuvenated and all the pain surging through him cleared away almost instantly.

Spectating his unnatural actions questioningly, Apollo took the time to ask, 'What's wrong, Perce? Has your brain melted through the cranium? I don't know if that is possible to occur after the ritual since we don't do this often, but can you hear me?'

'It's fine, it is just that I never had that much of nectar without catching a strong fever... wait, what do you mean, the ritual? What happened to me?' the "demigod" asked the Male Archer.

'Oops, wasn't going to tell you this until you recovered but I guess you'd die of curiousity if I don't now. You might want to sit down for this, Perseus.'

Following the orders from the divine deity in front of him, he set his butt down on the edge of the mattress wondering why Apollo had suddenly turned serious to the point of calling Percy by his real name.

'Percy, your previously locked powers were one beyond a demigod's reach. After it got unleashed, and keeping in mind that your inheritance from uncle Poseidon meant it wasn't pleased to be restrained, your body was not enough to sustain it,' the God of Truth paused to see if Percy had understood.

The Son of Poseidon was confused. If that was the case, then why wasn't he dead right now?

'Apollo, why am I not dead? If what you are saying is correct, why am I on Olympus instead of standing in front of Charon begging for a ride to the Underworld?' Percy was dreading to see where this was going because of a gut feeling that there must have been a catch behind his survival.

The god put a hand on Percy's shoulder, directly looking into his eyes.

'There was no way of saving you other than one. The reason you are not dead is because you can no longer die. Because we made you a god.'

 **Derp, I forgot to save and lost this chapter and had to rewrite it again.**

 **You know the drill: review to let me know how you liked the chapter and favourite the story for more.**


	6. Replacement

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey, welcome back! Hope you love the chapter as much as I did writing it!**

T **o Octamis99's review: Yeah, I set a chapter to be about 1.5k to 2k because that feels long enough to immerse the reader into the story yet short enough to make the reader want more without getting bored. Your review kinda proves it worked XD and btw I innitially envisioned Percy's coronation to be right after his dream but as I was writing it, I felt I was passing up a lot of opportunities so I changed it.**

 _Artemis_

 _Ah that hits the spot,_ Artemis thought as she lowered herself into a steamy bath in her silvery temple.

It had been quite a while since she had been able to rest comfortably without a brain-shattering headache interrupting her well earned break. She moaned **(not sexually, this is a T rated story.)** into the water as it ran over her milky, untanned skin, her built-up stress breaking apart.

What she would give to just lay there all day as she relaxe-CRUNNCCHHH

The goddess groaned miserably as she rised up and clothed herself in her usual silver hunting outfit with a simple click of her fingers. The source of the obnoxiously loud sound was from the side of her temple, where her twin brother's was located.

'I swear that big fiery ball of gas will be the death of me someday,' Artemis said to no one in particular, stepping out the grand entrance door of her sacred place.

She was sort of familiar with all sorts of disturbances caused by the Sun God.

Most of the time he would set the music (and for a God of Music, he had relatively horrible taste for it) way too high as the invited gods enthusiastically partied throughout the night, and other times... let's just say it had been very tempting for Artemis to jump right into River Lethe just to forget what she had heard.

That reminded her of why she never prefered visiting Olympus for too long and how she'd prefered bathing in a lake instead of using an actual bathroom in her temple, now that she thought about it.

So it was probably all (at least indirectly) Apollo's fault that half of the myths involving the moon goddess was about a male catching her taking a bath, getting turned into an animal and it being chased down by her Hunters to death.

And other gods wondered why she loathed her brother with so much passion.

'APOLLOOOO!' the eternal maiden screeched furiously, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

She definitely didn't expect the mentioned god to come out running to her, sobbing into the palm of his hands.

'My gorgeous temple, all ruined! Why, Percy! Why would you do this!' the blonde god teared up as he shook his head vigorously.

'What in Hades are you talking about?' the confused Huntress demanded, her previous reason for stomping up to his temple forgotten.

The Sun God pointed up at his roof and Artemis wondered how she hadn't noticed that before.

Where was Percy? Well, he was right here with his head poking out of the ceiling of the golden temple.

'Oh.'

Explaining that he told the Son of Poseidon what had went down, Apollo earned himself a smack on the side of his head.

'Father told us not to tell him yet, you idiot! His conditions are just as unstable as his current emotions!' That was an obvious statement, seeing that Percy had somehow managed to grow himself into his godly height without being taught first.

The moon goddess ruffled her hair in frustration as she let herself grow five metres tall as well. She would have to shrink him back somehow.

Leaning to the wall of the temple to get in closer proximity to him, Artemis called out to Percy.

'W-who is it? Lady Artemis?' Percy muttered, groaning as he rubbed the top of his head.

'Yes, it's me. Look, I understand why you are feeling unstable and all but we all go through with these things, all right? We don't need another moody god-' She tried before a nearby fountain exploded into a shower of water and knew she had struck a nerve.

'But I didn't want to be god! I wanted to live like a normal mortal for once, go to college with Annabeth and live happily together. You won't understand!'

The young godling started creating rivers from his eyes. In fact, he was crying so much that Artemis thought he was going to flood the entire city of Olympus with just his tears.

His outcry reminded Artemis of someone she had known long before and with a wistful look in her yellowish silver eyes, she looked at the exploding fountain as it sprouted streams of water endlessly.

'Then why don't you go ask Thalia why she decided that then?' She wasn't being careful with her words and as soon as Artemis formed the sentence out of her mouth, she regretted saying it.

The formerly demigod looked at her suspiciously, like he was trying to decide if she had just made that up.

'She... did what?'

Only good result from her short outburst was that he stopped crying, but Artemis wasn't sure if a dead lieutenant would be a worthy trade off.

 _Uh oh._

'Grow smaller again before my brother slams into you with his chariot for breaking his palace.' Artemis pointed out, narrowly avoiding the question.

Percy looked down at the God of Medicines to see him fuming in rage and agreed that he should.

It took approximately an hour for the newest addition to Olympus to learn how to shrink back to his original size.

The goddess in silver just hoped Hephaestus won't be too angry, having to repair the Sun God's temple for the fourth time this century.

A stretcher appeared magically, courtesy of Apollo ('Can't I just walk there?' 'No, I don't trust you walking after what happened with my temple.'), and the godly twins carried the Son of Sea God into the throne room, their leather saddles clapping on the flawless marble floor.

Striding into the vast space to inform Lord Zeus about Percy regaining consciousness and organise a council meeting, Artemis was astonished to see all the Olympians in their respective thrones already without any requests of summoning from her.

Huntress looked in the direction of the centre of the gigantic room and saw three figures talking to the gods.

In front of the Lord of Skies stood three divine Sisters of Fates and by look on his face, he wanted nothing but to strike them down.

It was not so surprising for Fates to be visiting Olympus as a god would need their attendance in claiming his domain, but she was puzzled to see the faces of her fellow Olympian turn into ones of shock from something the Fates seemed to have discussed with them prior to her entrance.

'An Olympian from my brother's bloodline, absolutely not!' Zeus boomed enraged as other gods plugged their ears to spare themselves from the ear-rape. 'I will not let Poseidon have such a bargaining chip on his side!'

The god in question stood up, clearly annoyed at Zeus' stubbornness. 'Brother, look around you! All of whom the mortals call Second Generation Olympians are all your children except Aphrodite, but you are telling me that I'm shaking up the favourability of the immortal city by adding one of my own?'

The three tipped spear, bronze Trident appeared in his right hand as clouds started forming around it, turning into a miniture storm slowly.

Tension in the air was evident as it started sparking with voltage when the King drew out his symbol of power as well, but this was apparently the perfect time to present Perseus to the council according to her dim-witted brother.

'Uh... we brought Percy?' the Son God stated unsurely, causing Artemis to facepalm mentally at his unsalvageable timing. Artemis nudged Percy to knocked him off the stretcher and got him up to the gods.

'I should strike him down with my master bolt and throw him into Tartarus!' Zeus raised his arm in a gesture to throw the lightning, but stopped when he felt a sharp glare emitting from the Father of Horses.

Sighing in surrender, Zeus climbed back to his seat and rubbed his forehead as if the whole situation was giving him a migrane.

'But surely there can't be a thirteenth Olympian, that would cause imbalance and chaos in the world!'

Artemis watched as the war goddess looked at her father in distaste as if she couldn't believe Zeus was her source of birth (which, the moon goddess quietly agreed).

'Father, do you not remember what we did when Dionysus came along, thousands of years ago?' the Wisdom Goddess butted in, still looking pretty disgusted at his dumbness.

It took a few seconds before Lord of the Heavens realised what she was talking about, his mouth hanging open in a wide "O" shape.

The solution was blatantly obvious and now that the goddess had mentioned it, Zeus must felt pretty stupid. This was almost exactly the same to when the God of Wine joined the Olympians. Hestia had willingly given up her seat of power to the recently turned god.

The goddess of hearth waved, smiling warmly from her fireplace when the Olympians turned to stare at her.

'So, that means Perseus will replace someone in the council? Any volunteers?'

The room was dangerously quiet when a god raised his hand, lake of sweat sliding down his misshapen face.

'I'll do it.'

 **Out of all the "Percy becomes an Olympian" fanfictions, all of which I read was him becoming either 13th or 15th Olympian and I thought that was pretty stupid (since 12 is such an important number in Greek Myths) and unoriginal so I've decided to take a different approach**.

 **You should be able to guess who the volunteering god is. Love my decision? Hate it so much that you want to print my work onto a physical paper and tear it apart just for the sake of it? Well, just review and tell me! Favourite the story if you loved it!**


End file.
